Lessons in Passion
by stingray2185
Summary: This is an Au from where Christine is trying to learn how to sing the passion she hears in the melody of Point of No Return and how her lessons with her Phantom might or might not change things
1. Chapter 1

This story will be an AU starting with Christine practicing for Don Juan. I have not personally read all the Phantom of the opera fanficition so if my story is like anyone else I apologize and will take it down it was an idea I had last night before bed.

I don't own any of these characters they are owned by others like Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber

Christine had been staying with Raoul she was currently in her room and looking over the song "Point of No Return." She could hear the passion in the melody but she could not find a way to express it in her voice. She figured since she would not be able to ask her teacher she would go and see Raoul about this she knew he would help her even if it was not for the reasons as she herself intended she wanted to show her teacher that she had learned well and that she could sing his music.

Downstairs Christine found her finance in his study she walked in and said "Raoul can you help with this music please I can't seem to sing the passion that I hear in the melody?" Without looking up at her Raoul answered "Christine just sing the words the passion or the feelings behind the song don't matter all that we want to achieve is to free you from your monster of a teacher." "But Raoul if I don't sing the feelings of the songs then he will not come the phantom was always strict about my singing not just the words but the feelings too." Raoul just put his hand up as if to show her that he was done with this conversation. Christine walked out of the room defeated. She knew that the Phantom would help her but how was she to get to him.

Three days before the show of Don Juan Christine came up with an idea as to how she would see her teacher and get to learn how to sing the passion and other feelings she was struggling with. After rehearsal that day she had her costume maker approach her and Raoul and they were getting ready to leave for the night and the costume maker said "Mademoiselle I need to complete your dresses for the show can you please stay here for the next few days before the show so that all can be completed I am so sorry but it is so hard to get you fitted when you are not her like the other singers." Raoul waved his hand and walked out of the Opera Popular.

Christine retired to her normal room with the mirror and Madame Giry came in to see her and Christine begged her surrogate mother to tell her how to get to see the Phantom. Madame Giry pointed to a light switch on the far left side of the mirror and said "Yes that light switch will trip the mirror which is why I told you it was broken. Christine smiled at her and went to flip the switch she knew there was not much time left since Raoul would be back in the morning and he might argue that she did not need to stay 3 days in order to fit her for her costumes.

When she reached where The Phantom had taken that night after the first time she had sung as a star she saw him sitting at his piano. She cleared her throat to let him know that she was there not that he would not have normally been able to sense that someone had entered the room. Turning around he addressed her as "Vicomtess I am surprised to see you here in my humble home." "Sir I am not a Vicomtess as of yet and I am here cause I need help with your opera." The Phantom smirked at her and said "Christine how can I help you?" "Well to start I can't seem to sing the passion that I see in the words and hear in the melody for point of no return." The Phantom walked over to her and said "The flop has kissed you has he not. Put the feelings of how you feel when he kisses you in the song and sing."

Christine sings"

_You have brought me to that moment when words run dry _

_To that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence_

_I have come here hardly knowing the reason why."_

"STOP STOP STOP clearly Christine you are not feeling passion when you kiss him that was so impassionate. Tell me please Christine when you kiss this man you are with do you feel desire do you feel fire on your skin where he has touched you?"

Christine looks at the Phantom and shakes her head no that she does not feel those feelings when she is touched or kissed by Raoul.

The Phantom walks closer to her knowing that he is about to temp himself since he as of this moment has not touched her skin without a glove on. He puts his hand in front of her giving her the choice to take his hand or not. Christine quickly takes his hand and immediately she feels a shock of electricity go up her arm. He pulls her closer to himself trying to not get his hopes up. He has wanted to hold Christine as a lover and kiss her for so long and he hoped one day he would get his chance. Once she is standing a few inches from him he turns her around and places her back against his chest. The Phantom feels her heart thump in her chest in time with his own heart beat. Then he whispers in her ear "Christine does Raoul make you feel like Erik does?" At first Christine does not notice the name of Erik and she can't seem to respond to his question she is feeling something so powerful that she not sure what to call it. Erik could not help but smile at the fact that Christine is so involved in her feelings that she has seemed to forgotten whose chest is against her back as she is moaning slightly sending shivers down Erik's back.

Erik tries once more "Christine have you ever felt this way before my dear?" Christine turns in his embrace and looks up into his face and again she shakes her head no. Looking down at Christine Erik asks "Christine may I show you how passion feels on your lips and then we will try and sign once more." Erik licks his own lips quickly and then lowers his head to take Christine's lips in a searing kiss they both begin to feel weak. When Erik pulls back from the kiss his pulse as well as Christine's is going very fast. He whispers to her "That my dear is passion now try that song again."

Christine can't seem to concrete on the song she wants to kiss Erik more so she does she leans up on her tip toes and kisses him running her tongue over his bottom lip to request access into his mouth. Once he has granted her admittance she swirls his tongue with her own. Christine finally registers she know finally knows her teachers name and so she uses it.

"Erik wow I think I can sing that song now but my dear angel will you promise me that you will show me the physical side of passion?"

Erik looks away from Christine and says "Christine that is for your husband to show you as you are to marry the Vicomte he will have to be your teacher in that side of passion."

"But Erik he would not help me learn this side of passion said I should just sing the words that the passions or feelings were not important.

Erik smirked and said "Well to him they mean nothing but to a singer and the composer of the music they mean everything. Christine if you want Erik to show you the ways of passion then you have to marry Erik. Go my dear return to your room and sleep well and in 3 days I will ask you for your hand if you give it I will be your teacher in all things I know.

Next chapter The day of Don Juan will this teaching session change anything.


	2. Chapter 2

This story will be an AU starting with Christine practicing for Don Juan. I have not personally read all the Phantom of the opera fanficition so if my story is like anyone else I apologize and will take it down it was an idea I had last night before bed. Thank you to everyone for their reviews.

I don't own any of these characters they are owned by others like Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber

Chapter 2

Christine had been able to stay at the Opera Popular for the remainder of the days prior to Don Juan. She awoke early that day thinking about what her angel Erik had told her. Did she want to marry him and let him teach her everything? Did she still want to marry Raoul she was not sure? She knew that she could not trust Raoul to have her best interests are heart since he would not listen to her about how her angel wanted her to sing. Soon she found herself being prepared for the opera tonight she had thought that she might see her angel or Raoul and it would help to make her decision easier.

Madam Giry walked into Christine's room to find her surrogate daughter staring off into space. "So Christine would you like to talk about what is on your mind?" Christine looked up at the ballet mistress and sighed and said "Erik has told me he wishes to marry and of course as you know I am engaged to Raoul. Raoul seems to not really listen to me when it is something that is important to me. I know he means to hurt Erik tonight should he make an appearance. I know that I care for Erik and that I enjoying singing with him and Raoul I know he reminds me of my past and happy summer with my father. But I am not sure who I love and who I should be with?!"

Madam Giry thought about what Christine said she had to admit she was partial to Erik winning Christine's heart but it had to be what her daughter felt not what others thought was best for her. So choosing her words carefully she said "Christine who do you think about before bed and who is on your mind when you wake in the morning. Who do you feel like you can talk to about anything? And last but not least me dear. Who makes you feel safe and loved?" Madam Giry hugged her daughter and whispered in her ear "I know you will follow your heart and make the best choice for yourself." She then kissed Christine's head and then left her room for she did not trust herself to not try and persuade Christine to take Erik as her man to make him happy since his life had been so unhappy.

Christine sat on her bed and thought over what Madam Giry had said to her she also thought about the kiss that she and Erik had shared and also the many kisses that she had had from Raoul. Erik's kiss had awakened in her a wanting to be close to him where Raoul's kisses although pleasant they did not make her feel like she wanted more and she knew that in time whichever man she agreed to marry and became his wife she would be expected to make love to.

She finished getting ready to go on stage and she prayed that Raoul did not hurt her angel Erik. When she reached the stage she saw how serious Raoul was about hurting her Erik and she knew that she would be the key to his showing up or not. Christine quickly found Madam Giry and said "Madam I trust you to tell Erik where to find me I can't be a part of this plot to hurt or kill him. I know he probably has a plan to get out of it alive but I don't want to risk it. I only hope he will not be too angry. Can you ask him to come and see me I'd like to talk to him? Also if Raoul is looking for me would you be so kind to say I went to your home to rest that I did not feel up to this opera when you came to help me dress. I want the time with Erik first then I will set things right with Raoul." Madam Giry nodded her head and smiled at Christine once Christine walked away Madam Giry glanced up and saw that Erik had heard what Christine said first hand and his eyes showed how much he loved Christine and that he was not mad at her.

Christine was in her dressing room and she could not decide if she wanted to change clothes or meet her angel with her costume from his opera on. She knew that she had a lot of things that she wanted to tell Erik and she hoped he would listen and maybe understand why she did not go on stage tonight she thought that the costume he had designed for her might make him pause enough to listen to what she had to say. Taking a deep breath she flipped the switch by the mirror and stepped inside she then slid the mirror closed and started her journey to Erik.

She was coming up on the river crossing and she knew that he had poled a boat the last time she was here, she did not know is she would have the strength to pole the boat on her own but she knew that she had to try she needed to see Erik needed to explain to him and hope that she was not too late to maybe keep the love that she knew that he felt for her.

********************************************************************************************************************Erik watched Christine as she had walked away from Madam Giry and he had heard her words to his oldest friend but he was not sure if he should hope that she loved him too since he knew of the Vicomte's plan to try and have him arrested or shot if he was to show up on the stage with Christine. Erik looked for Christine in her dressing room but she was not there when he arrived and then he remembered what she had said to Madam Giry and he figured out that she might be at his home under the opera house waiting for her. Well he would not make her any longer he would go to Christine and if he was right and she did have feelings for him he would propose marriage as he had promised.

Raoul was up in box 5 and when he saw the curtain rise on act 2 and it was not Christine he knew that he had just been made a fool of he stormed out of his box and went in search of Meg or Madam Giry to see what on earth Christine was and if she needed him to rescue her from that monster that she had called an angel. He soon founf Madam Giry and when he asked after Christine Madam Giry said " I went to help Christine dress for the opera and she was not feeling well Vicomte so I sent her home to the flat that Meg and I and Christine at times between operas have shared. I am sorry but I fear this opera has stressed her greatly." Raoul nodded he had known that Christine was not comfortable with trying to entrap that monster so Raoul said to Madam Giry "I will arrive at your flat tomorrow around noon I expect to see my fiancé." He turned on his heel and walked out of the opera house.

NEXT CHAPTER Erik and Christine talk and then Christine has to beat the clock to make it to Madam Giry's to talk with Raoul.


	3. Chapter 3

This story will be an AU starting with Christine practicing for Don Juan. I have not personally read all the Phantom of the opera fanficition so if my story is like anyone else I apologize and will take it down it was an idea I had last night before bed. Thank you to everyone for their reviews.

I don't own any of these characters they are owned by others like Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber

Chapter 3

Christine found the boat and began to pole it across until Erik said from the shore behind her "Mademoiselle let Erik!" Christine turned toward him and smiled and let him get into the boat and took them across to his home. Aside from that short request nothing was said by either on their way across. Both had many things and thoughts running thru their head. Once they had reached the sandy beach that rested Erik's home Erik got out of the boat and extended his hand to Christine which she took and he helped her on shore.

"So Christine Madam Giry has advised me that you wish to talk to me," Christine nodded "Might we take a seat good Monsieur." He walked them over to two high back chairs and waited for her to sit down before he did. As Christine prepared to talk to Erik Madam Giry walked in with information that Raoul expected to see Christine at Madam Giry's flat tomorrow at noon. Madam Giry then left the two alone she said a silent prayer that Erik would not shut Christine out and that Christine would have strength to break down Erik's defenses. Christine took a few long and deep breathes to calm her nerves and then she began. "Angel, Erik, I know that you must know about Raoul's plans to have you shot at or arrested for murder. I know he wanted to use me as the lure to get you to show yourself. Angel I could not allow him to use me in that way especially since I believe that I love you." Erik looked at Christine was it not a few months ago that at the masquerade that he had seen her engagement ring and had taken it off her neck by force. Now here this woman sits and claims that she love him.

"Christine Erik is not stupid and although I will take your words into advisement it was not more than a few months ago that Erik took your engagement ring and ripped it from your neck telling you that your chains are still mine." Christine looked at Erik in amazement and she responded "was not it you and I three days ago that you said that if I wanted to know your passion you would ask me in three days to marry now you are telling me that I can't love you since I wrongfully accepted an engagement with a man that I thought that I loved but I was blind, foolish even to see my past happiness as love for Raoul. I look at Raoul and I see a part of my past with my father and his violin, but my father is no longer here and so I can't pretend that I would be happy with Raoul just because I am reminded of a happier time with my father with him. "

Erik looked at Christine and said "Yes Erik was the one that said in three days he would ask you to marry if you wanted to know his passion but he was not referring to love at that point my dear. Don't get Erik wrong Erik loves you but he figured it would take time for you to love him and if you would marry him because you felt passion in your soul for his passion and his music then that would be enough and in time Erik figured you might come to like him but he never expected your love as you had professed that to your Vicomte."

Christine bowed her head and felt ashamed that Erik knew that she had professed her love to Raoul who was not worth of her love. She looked back up at Erik and asked "Erik my angel of music what would you require of me to prove to you that I love you."

Erik looked at Christine thoughtfully wondering what the best answer would be. He could not ask for her virtue as that was only given to a husband no matter how much he separated himself from the world she was a part of that world and its expectations. He did not want to ask her to leave this place with him start life anew as she had friends here as well as her father was buried not too far away. Looking into her eyes and seeing in them the wanting to prove herself and her love toward Erik and make him happy he said simply "Erik does not know the best way for Christine to prove her love but it would have to be something that Erik would be the first and last to experience it. Christine will have to decide what she thinks is appropriate."

Christine smiled to herself remembering a conversation she had experienced with Erik the night of her debut in Hannibal that Erik normally slept in a way that was not welcoming to guests that if she wanted to talk to Erik in the nighttime to make sure to wake him up from the door of his room and not to enter as it would not be appropriate for her to be in his room. She had a plan forming in her mind she would break things off with Raoul when she saw him at Madam Giry's and then the following night she would come down here and she would prove to Erik that she loved him she would.

Christine looked up at Erik and she still had a bit of a smirk on her face as she said to Erik "Erik I understand where you are coming from and I will take some time to consider what will be there best way to show you that I love you and wish to marry you cause of love not just passion for your touch or passion of your music." Erik nodded he did notice her smirk and he was wondering what she was considering to show her affection for Erik that had her smirking in that manner.

Erik saw Christine yawn and offered that she might stay below tonight and sleep as she seemed too tired to make it back to her dressing room to sleep. Christine nodded in agreement and walked to the room that Erik had told her was always hers whenever she had need of it. She lay awake in the bed planning everything that she felt she should and then she wondered if she should execute her plan tonight while Erik slept instead of tomorrow night. She slowly rose from bed and went to creep down the hall to Erik's room the door was a bit ajar and she could see inside and there was Erik not in bed yet but his back was bear and she could see the tone of his muscles and he moved to remove his pants but then remembering Christine's smirk and wondering what she had planned for him stopped him and he move to the door not looking out he closed it and affixed the lock so that it would not open. Christine peeked thru the key hole and saw that he did indeed remove his pants as they were on the chair by the bed so she assumed that he was in the bed bare. She smiled to herself knowing that her plan would work tomorrow. She returned to her room and nestled herself in her bed and found that she did not wake up till 11 am and she was out of bed like a shot quickly washed and dressed and ate before having to rush to get to Madam Giry's for noon as Madam Giry had told them last night saying that Raoul expected to see Christine then. She was not aware that Erik was watching her and he was under the impression that she was hurrying off to a life with Raoul.

NEXY CHAPTER Christine talked to Raoul will she remain true to her own plan or will she cave when she sees Raoul once again.


	4. Chapter 4

This story will be an AU starting with Christine practicing for Don Juan. I have not personally read all the Phantom of the opera fanficition so if my story is like anyone else I apologize and will take it down it was an idea I had last night before bed. Thank you to everyone for their reviews. Sadly this will be last chapter of this story I don't want to write Raoul as a non accepting person of Christine's wishes since she told Raoul that she loved the Phantom.

I don't own any of these characters they are owned by others like Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber

Chapter 4

Christine knocked on Madam Giry's door at 11:45 and she knew that she would hear about this from Madam Giry but she could not help herself she was having such a nice dream of being with Erik. She knew that she would need the strength that she felt when she was having this dream to get her thru the day ahead where she had to tell Raoul that she was not in love with him and that she wanted to be with another man.

Madam Giry opened the door for Christine she had a scowl on her face and waited for Christine to enter before she told her that she had hoped that Christine would have returned to her home last night after talking with Erik. Christine explained to Madam Giry that she and Erik had talked a lot last night and that Christine was hopeful that if today and tonight went according to how she saw things in her mind's eye she would be with Erik and she would be able to make him happy. Madam Giry told Christine that she was happy for Christine and Erik and that she would be there today to lead a helping hand with Raoul. Christine hugged Madam Giry and then asked how Meg was and Madam Griy told Christine that she had told Meg to stay at Gratizella's(another ballet girl) house tonight and to remain there till this evening in case things did not go well with the Vicomte.

All too soon there was a knock on the front door again so Madam Giry went to answer it and found Roaul there on the other side the door he looked as if he was still very mad and upset about how things had gone yesterday. Madam Giry said "Vicomte please come in Christine is in the sitting room and if there is no objection I wish to be your chaperone for this conversation." Raoul walked in and nodded his head and walked into the sitting room when he saw Christine he had expected her to jump up and run into his arms but she stayed seated and the look on her face did not show one of happiness but of indifference.

Raoul took the seat that was closest to Christine and said "Well Little Lottie care to explain to me why you did not perform yesterday and why you came here and not to my home to seek shelter from your problems?" Christine took a deep breath and then looked at Raoul and began "Raoul I know that you and managers see my Angel of Music as the Phantom of the Opera which he is. But to me he has always been kind he taught me to sing he was there to help me stop my tears over my father. You were not there I am sure that your family must have heard that my father had died. Yes he has done some horrible things and one day maybe he will atone for those things but he has also been treated horrible due to many people fearing his face. Yes it is not the most pleasant of sights but it is not something that should be feared. Just as you or I can't control if we have blue or brown eyes he could not control that he was born as he is. Raoul I realized that I don't love you I don't have passion for you when we touch even the simplest of touches between the Phantom and I has sent electric currents up my arms or down my spine. You have kissed me and I feel not this tingle as first I thought it was fear but no it was my heart and my soul talking to me telling me that I am to be with the phantom and no other man."

Christine handed Raoul the ring that was snatched from her heck at the Masquerade and said "I am sorry Raoul but I can't marry you knowing that I love my Angel of music." Christine then stood and walked out of the room for she knew that if she let Raoul talk he would try and turn her opinions and try to make her see that she should be with him. Madam Giry watched all this and once Christine had left the room she turn to Raoul and said " Vicomte I must beg you to leave my house and allow me to console my surrogate daughter as I am sure that telling you the truth has taken a great deal out of her." Raoul not knowing what else to do nodded and stood as if to leave and then turned to Madam Giry and said " Should she ever changed her mind and wish me back all you would have to do is to let me know." Madam Giry promised the Vicomte that she would and then went in search for Christine when she had searched the house and had not found Christine; she began to panic until she saw a note.

Madam Giry,

I have gone to my Angel of Music I fear if I am away too long his heart will harden to my love. Have no fear I am sure I will be able to convince him that I love him.

Love Christine

Christine descended to the home of her Erik her Angel to find that he was in his bed as she had hoped. She entered his room as quiet as a mouse and took off all her clothes laying them at the foot of the bed and then silently she crept up on the bed with her Angel and lifted the covers. She whispered that she loved her Angel. She pulled the covers back enough to see that Erik was indeed nude under them and she saw that he was ready for attention of the flesh. She straddled him and then positioned his flesh in line with her own and sank down upon him. She felt the pain of her maiden hood being penetrated but she also felt the accomplishment and love for the man that lay below her. Erik feeling his manhood being encased in something began to wake up. As he opened his eyes he saw Christine above him and felt her body being one with his own. She had given him her virtue without question and in love plus he had no mask on. Erik could have cried for joy instead he made love to his Christine to show her that he accepted her love and that he accepted her peace offering. Also completing their lessons in passion as Erik and Christine had experienced all that passion had to offer.

Erik and Christine moved to Florence and they both were very happy and married not even a few days after that night as they could not keep their hands off each other. They had 3 children. Gustave ,Megan and John.


End file.
